


Nightmares at the Warren

by Andrew Michael (Aubbie)



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, First Love, M/M, Nightmares, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aubbie/pseuds/Andrew%20Michael
Summary: "Jack Needs To Be Comforted, BUNNY TO THE RESCUE! There is a lot of fluff! One-shot. And is rated 'T' for language. This is Jackrabbit, which is BoyxBoy, Yaoi, all the good stuff." This is an old fic that I reedited and reposted on here. Originally posted July 15, 2013.





	Nightmares at the Warren

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all. I wrote this fic when I was 13, so it's a bit rough around the edges. I hope some of you still in the fandom can still get enjoyment out of it! Original is still on fanfiction.net.

Jack awoke in the Pole and was all alone. A note that hung on the wall said: "Jack, you were meant to be alone forever; no one loves you."

All of a sudden, the four guardians came slowly out of the shadows quietly.

Tooth spoke up, "Of course, Jack, that's all you are, just a pain in the neck."

North spoke, "If it had been our choice, you wouldn't be here."

Bunny spoke, "All ya do is mess everythin' up, why couldn't ya stay dead when Pitch through you against the glacier in Antarctica."

Sandy looked infuriated, a picture of Jack flashed over his head and then a big 'X.'

"I'm sorry," Jack said quietly.

The scene changed; Jack was now being levitated over a lake. Jack looked around and squirmed, he hated water ever since he found out he drowned. Jack looked over at the banks and saw Bunnymund standing there with his boomerang in one hand.

"Bunny!" Jack called, "Please help me."

Bunny answered coldly, "Why would I _ ever _ help you?" Bunny lifted his boomerang and swung, hitting Jack in the chest, causing him to scream out in pain, also to fall into the lake.

He was under the cold water, he looked up, and ice was freezing fast over the lake. "No!" was all he could scream as he was trapped in the icy lake…

_ JACK'S POINT OF VIEW. _

"No!" I screamed as I jumped up from the tiny bed. 'Just a dream,' I thought, 'a terrible nightmare.' Without any sign or warning, I started crying, the darkroom of the warren becoming blurry.

I had stayed at the warren late last night, and Bunny offered me a room to stay in, not wanting to be rude (that's a first) I accepted. But I was so nervous, it took a while for me to come clean to myself, but I had a small, well _ massive _ crush on the Pooka. It took a while to get over the idea that _ I _ Jack Frost _ loved _ another guy, I was kinda getting weirded out by it and lied to myself saying it was just a phase, but then I saw him again. He flashed a smile, I got butterflies, then I said 'fuck it I don't care if it's weird that I love him,' and that's how I feel now… well, sort of. Right now, I'm crying and… wait, _ shit! _ I'm crying. I don't want Bunny to hear me and come looking.

I wasn't able to stop, so I grabbed a fluffy pillow from behind me and put it over my face to stop the noises, but I couldn't breathe, so I carefully removed it. Bad move. I started hysterically sobbing. I wanted to quit, so Bunny wouldn't hear, but it was too late. I couldn't stop.

I fell back on the bed and just let the tears fall, soaking the white sheets below me. I was also sweating from the frightening dream. That would _ also _ be embarrassing if Bunny saw. Not only would I be a mess, but I would also be a _ hot _ mess. The sobs came louder, 'damn,' I thought, 'Just dammit.'

Not a minute later, there was a light knock on the door, "Frostbite, are ya okay in there?"

"Yeah," I said through tears and sobs, "I'm fine," I cried harder.

The door slowly opened, in came a cautious looking Bunny, ears halfway down, a frown on his face, and curiosity in his eyes. "Jack!" Bunny quietly shouted as he rushed over to my bedside.

"What's wrong?!"

"Nothing," I lied as I rolled on to my back and pressed my teary face to the bed sheet so he couldn't see my face. Like he could see anything in this room, it was so dark.

"Jack, really what's wrong," he said tenderly as he slowly sat down on the very mini bed. The bed could only fit one person, maybe one whole Pooka, but that was it. Bunny placed a paw on my leg; I twitched at the feel of Bunnymund's touch.

I gave in, "I had a bad dream," I whimpered, muffled by the sheets.

"Aw Mate, do you wanna talk 'bout it?"

"No thanks," I said, grateful for the offer, "you can go back to bed."

Bunny slowly got up; I realized that when he left, I would be alone again. So without thinking, I quickly twisted my body so I could face the leaving Bunny and grabbed his paw with both of my hands, and blurted out, "No! Never mind. Can you lay with me?" I frosted so hard, I thought I was going to die. I let go of his hand and covered my mouth.

"What?" Bunny asked, 'Oh no, here it comes…' I said waiting for the rejection I shut my eyes. It was silent, nothing happened. Was Bunny _ that _ shocked? I stopped crying because I was _ really _ nervous now.

All of the sudden strong furry arms lifted me into the air and pulled me against a similarly furry chest. Now _ I _was shocked. The arms held me tight as I felt Bunny lay down on to the bed with me on top of him. The bed creaked and groaned as the extra weight was put on top of it.

"Is that better?" Bunny asked.

"So much better," I couldn't believe it I was laying on top of Bunny, the person I secretly loved! His scent was delicious, so sweet.

Bunny reached for the covers and covered my back, which enveloped us both. I pressed my face to him, loving this moment. It turns out that my nightmare became a dream come true…

I let his scent mesmerize me as I fell asleep on Bunny's warm body.

_ BUNNY'S POINT OF VIEW _

It was kinda awkward, with Frostbite on my chest 'n all but neva the less I felt happy that he was happy. I took one paw from my side and ran it through his white silky soft hair causing its pleasant smell to intensify. Jack lowly groaned at the action and smiled in his sleep. I loved to see Jack so happy, it made me happy.

Seconds turned into minutes, and I heard Jack's breath slowing down and becoming soft. Jack was like a kid, needed someone ta look afta' him is all, and truthfully, I'd volunteer to do it any day.

'Jack _ is _ kinda cute when he is sleeping,' I thought, still running my paw through his hair.

Jack stirred in his sleep and muttered something, "unny, ah lof ya."

'What did he say?' I thought. Unny defiantly was Bunny. _ Ah _ I wasn't sure of, oh, it was _ I _. I knew the last word was you, but what was the third word… wait… was it 'Bunny I love you?'

'Naw, it couldn't be,' I thought to myself. I let my mind wander until I fell asleep, still ponderin' on what Jack said…


End file.
